


Borderline

by Monkan



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Bodyguard, Character Deaths, Dead Lover, Ex-Girlfriend, F/M, Falling In Love, Fem!Loki/Male!Loki, Guns, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Military, New Employer, Questioning Sexuality, Revenge, Secrets, Teasing, Thor Grows Up, Thor Is Not Stupid, Trans Male Character, Violence, Weapons Dealer, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor just got discharged from the special force for punching his commanding officer. Against all odds he rescues a damsel in distress and gets recruited as a bodyguard. Loki, however, is no lady, and he's a weapons dealer. But that doesn't stop hot feelings from flying around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Borderline  
By Monkan

Pairings: Thor/Loki, implied Thor/Freya, Balder/Loki  
Warnings: Slash, Violence, Weapons  
Rating: M (You know the deal now)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology, nor any other names or products that may be mentioned.

A/N: New story. I was watching Jormungand and this little one came to me. Update rate will depend on interest rate. If you like it? Let me know!

Summary: Thor just got discharged from the special force for punching his commanding officer. Against all odds he rescues a damsel in distress and gets recruited as a bodyguard. Loki, however, is no lady, and he's a weapons dealer. But that doesn't stop hot feelings from flying around.

 

~ Chapter 1 ~

“ _Lt. Thor Odinson, you are hereby discharged from the special force. You will never serve in the army ever again.”_

 

* * *

 

**April, 15, 00:16**

Thor walked down the street in the middle of the night, not really caring where he went or what he did. He had been dismissed from the force two weeks now and he really missed it, although he didn't regret punching that fucker for daring to grope him. He was as straight as they come.

Just because his girlfriend Freya had left him a month a go didn't mean he was open for men to fondle him. The buff man sighed as he remembered Freya's golden hair and her beautiful smile. Not to mention the killer boobs. When they started dating they had been a C, and after she operated them they had been a double D. Oh, how he loved to play with them. He truly was a boob man. He loved how he could make a woman feel just by fondle her breasts. It was the best feeling ever as he suckled them and played with them.

But apparently she needed a man who was there for her. Him being in the special force and making loads of money for risking his life hadn't been enough for her. So she had left him for a blue collar man she had slept with for over a year. If he ever met that man again he would punch him in the face too.

It was like that as Thor walked down the street, reminiscing about the past as someone came running out from the alley.

Thor narrowed his eyes to see better from this distance, which took him seconds even with the number of people around.

It was a slim woman with shoulder long hair and a tight skirt. After her came four men who looked like they were part of the local gang. Either way he felt like he had found the perfect reason to vent his frustration of his life.

He caught the woman's eyes before she passed him and if anything he saw how she seemed less afraid than she should be from the situation, but he still stepped in between her and the men.

“Out of the way, bitch.” one of the more buff men ordered him. What really snapped Thor was that the man used the same word his Captain had used when he fondled him.

Four men. Four moves and four blows, and they were out like a light. They didn't even have a chance in fighting back.

“Amateurs.” Sneered Thor as the woman stood behind him and looked amazed at his handiwork.

He turned around and looked the woman over. Other than being out of breath and her hair in a mess, she looked good. He also noted she was an A-cup, much to his disappointment.

'What the hell? All my girls have been C-DD and they've all blown me off in the worst ways. An A might be a good change?'

“Are you all right?” he asked without approaching her.

She looked up at him with those green eyes before she stepped forward and started to feel his biceps.

“Wow.” she breathed. “They are real. What do you do for a living?” she didn't look at his face as she continued to feel his rock hard chest and abs. Thor would start to feel violated if she went lower but she jumped over his private area and down to his legs. “Don't tell me you are into law or something. That would just be a total waste.”

“No, I was in the army.” Thor confessed as he watched her stand up with a smile.

“Was?” she asked with a hidden smile.

“Yes. Was. I'm looking for other work now.” she didn't need to know any details.

Like a spell she didn't hide her smile anymore and put her hands on her hips. “If it's a job you want I can give you one. Be my bodyguard and I will compensate you more than you will ever need.”

“Just like that?” Thor asked. This was too fishy to be true.

“Just like that.” she nodded. “My last bodyguard just quit so I'm in a need to keep idiots like them, and others, at bay.” she quickly hinted toward the beaten men. “But we can't talk here.” they were gathering a crowd and the cops were no doubt on their way. “This way.” she grasped his hand and pulled him along with surprising strength.

Around a few blocks until they came to a hotel so out of his price range that it looked like a holy ground. Without hesitating she brought him along up to her floor and walked past a muscular woman who only nodded to the dark haired beauty and glared at Thor.

She brought him into one of the rooms where seven other people waited. All men. And Thor was sure he had just walked into a trap.

“This is my men.” the woman said with her hands out. “They work for me to protect me and my business, but I need one more as a personal guard. Someone who can keep an exclusive eye on me and my safety.”

“Where did you pick this stray up?” One of the more elderly men asked the woman with a smirk.

“Everyone! This is our newest member. Um.... what's your name again?”

Thor blinked and that brought him out of his daze. “Hold on. I haven't agreed to anything.”

“None of us did.” an Asian guy said with a laugh, joined in with his buddies. “We are all strays here.”

“It's not so bad. They pay is great. Much better than the authority pay.” another one said.

The door opened and the woman came in. “Newcomer?” She asked in a tight voice. Clearly she disliked him for some reason.

“Yes.” the woman said enthusiastic. “What's your name?” she repeated.

“Thor. But I still-”

“Oh! Like the thunder God? That's amazing. EVERYONE! This is Thor. My new bodyguard.”

The room resounded with greetings and Thor was left feeling stranded. He had been caught in whatever this was, and based on their talk they were not in the legal business. “At least tell me who and what is going on.” he sighed in defeat.

The woman's smirk grew bigger as she knew she had won.

“My name is Loki. I'm a weapons dealer.” she presented herself, and walked toward the lonely fridge in the room. It was small but handy as she pulled out beer cans for everyone.

At first he didn't catch on but with the snickers going around he knew something was up. He then looked at Loki and the sound of it in his own mind made him hesitate.

“Wait!” he exclaimed. “Isn't Loki a...” he didn't get a chance to finish when Loki turned around and unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a flat chest.

“I'm a man.” he finished for a shocked Thor with a smirk. “Welcome to Ragnarok.”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2 ~

**April, 16, 07:00**

It wasn't the alarm clock that woke him up first. In fact, the clock didn't even ring at all when it was supposed to. It was the extra body on top of his that forced him awake. At first he saw nothing but he knew that Loki was laying on top of him, preventing him from going up.

It was only the second day but he could already see Loki had a habit of crawling into his bed when it was time to go up.

Loki.

His new boss.

Laying on top of him in nothing more than a white shirt and boxers.

Thor didn't like it one bit so he pushed Loki off him with the cover and all, and got up. Loki let out a sound of protest before snuggling back into the cover. It was still another hour before Loki had to get up. Or as the troupe would say; “until Loki was ABLE to get up.”

Despite living with a schedule that forced you up at ungodly hours, Loki was  _ not _ a morning person.

The ex-soldier got dressed in a few seconds before heading down for breakfast. He needed his coffee before he had to deal with Loki.

As much as he was happy of getting a new job, his boss was sexually harassing him. Even if there was lewdness toward everyone, some more familiar than others, Thor still didn't like being on the receiving end.

The smell of newly made coffee, bread, and eggs was almost too much for Thor and he felt his stomach growl in pleasure from the idea of eating. Getting up early wasn't a problem for him. He could do with 30 minutes sleep and go another 24 hours for a whole week, but to see the rest of them already sitting there and eating made him feel lazy.

“Oh, Thor.” Jerry waved him over with a big smile. “Just in time. Did you sleep well?”

“As good as.” he said as he sat down.

A man who was known as 'S' leered at him. “Did Loki get into your bed again?”

“At least not into my pants.” he answered while pouring a cup. The others leered at him.

“Not yet.” snickered one of the guys. “Don't worry. Loki has made us all question our sexuality at some point. He might be a man but he makes a very sexy woman.”

That was another thing he didn't like about his new boss. Ragnarök was known for being run by a brother and a sister, only what no one outside the group knew was that Loki played both roles. He said that some buyers are more willing in dealing with a woman's charm than another dominant man. So he created the persona of Leah to help his business.

It didn't help Thor that Loki made a smoking hot woman.

* * *

 

**April, 16, 08:11**

Loki came down, dressed as a man, and sat down just in time for a big steaming cup of coffee to stop before him.

“All right, listen up.” he got all their attention. “Today we will met with General Blink.” the group groaned in union. “I know. I know.” Loki put up his hands in sour acknowledgment. “I don't like him either but he's a client.”

“What about him?” asked Thor, not knowing what was the big deal. Client as client right?

“He's an asshole on steroids.” Jerry explained. “Always acting like he's so much better than everyone.”

“A piece of work.” Loki summarized. “Let's make this quick. We go in and do our business and we get out as fast as hell. Got it?”

“Aye.” the group said in agreement.

“Okay. Let's go.”

 

* * *

 

**April, 16, 010:32**

“What a DOUCHBAG.” Thor exclaimed once they were safely in the car ans driving away. It had been a real struggle to keep his mask on when General Blink insulted Loki again and again. If not for Loki's instructions that he would have sent the man into the pavement.

“We know.” Laughed the rest of the gang who were on the ear phone. They had gotten there in two cars and kept open communication between them at all times.

Loki was looking at something on his Note Pad but he didn't hide his mirth. “Just ignore him because men like him are just big in the mouth and zero action. I would bet his wife is feeling frustrated in the bedroom.” He looked up at Thor who was sitting next to him in the car. “It's the type who will try to kill us that you need to watch out for. I'm entrusting my life in your hands, I expect you to be at your best at all times.”

“Yes, sir.” Thor answered.

 

* * *

 

**April, 18, 15:53**

“GET DOWN!”

“TAKE LOKI TO SAFETY!”

Bullets filled the air and everything went as routine. Thor covered Loki with his body as he pulled his gun. The others spread out to respond to the attack. One after another the enemies dropped to the ground as Thor opened the car door and pushed Loki inside.

He saw in the corner of his eye someone aiming at him. Thor dropped down, using the metal door to his aid and shot the man in the head.

“LET'S GO!” he told the others over the line.

In only seconds they pulled back and escaped in their cars as the remaining enemies.

Loki adjusted himself and looked around before putting his finger to the ear plug. “Is everyone there?”

“Yes. Here. Alive. Yes. Yes. Here. Yes. Yes. Yeah.”

“Injuries?” he demanded to know.

“None here.”

“None here either.” Loki said in relief. “Good work everyone. Keep an eye out for anyone that might be following us.”

“YES SIR.”

Loki closed his side of the communication and leaned over on his bodyguard's sturdy frame.

At first Thor's first reaction was to push Loki away, but when he felt his boss relax and sag against him with his hands in his own lap, he kept still.

He could only guess how much strain it was on anyone to be responsible for others lives and not be able to defend them. The least he could do was offer some silent comfort.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3 ~

**April, 21, 12:30**

Thor stood outside the door to Loki's room and waited patiently, keeping a watchful eye on the corridor in case he saw something suspicious. Further down the hall, and on the first level was the rest of the team, keeping watch and ready to go on their business when their boss was ready.

The door beside him opened and a woman came out with long blond hair. She saw Thor and immediately smiled at him in a flirting manner. She batted her eyelashes and stopped in front of him.

“Hello, handsome. Are you busy right now?” her smooth voice asked as she made sure all her female parts was for display.

Thor couldn't help his eyes from traveling p and down her body and lingering on her beautiful cleavage. This was a classy lady and he didn't doubt her body was just as soft as it looked. He could almost taste her nectar on his tongue when the door to Loki's room opened and out stepped the breath taking beauty that had recruited him barely a month ago.

Loki, dressed in a one-piece white dress that stopped just above her knees. Long sleeves and buttons all the way down the front. Shoulder long, wavy hair and perky red lips with smoldering green eyes. The legs seemed infinite long and would probably feel like a dream around any man.

Only problem was that Loki was a man. Even if he made a sexy hot woman, there was no way Thor would start to sleep with men.

The real woman looked shocked at the beauty and even the look on her face betrayed that she would do Loki if given the chance.

“Ready?” Loki asked Thor with a quirky smirk on her lips before beginning to walk down the hall.

Thor bowed to the woman sadly. “Another time.” he said smoothly before following Loki.

* * *

 

**April, 21, 16:33**

A bang bounced of the mountains as the blast sent dust into the air.

“Like always I can count on you.” the man in a black professional tux said to Loki who stood calmly by his side with a pair of goggles in her hand.

Loki smiled at the man. “ 'Always keep what you promise', that's what my brother taught me. It's a good way to keep everyone happy.”

“How true.” the man smiled at Loki. “How is your brother? I haven't seen him for a while.”

“Oh, he's busy. He had to check up on some of our products. Make sure they were top notch.” Loki, or Leah as his female persona was called, kept a neutral face.

Men with sleazy military clothes walked around with their new guns, testing them on targets and boasting their ego.

Loki could see that they were planning something from the way they were acting and based on their order. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

“Now if you'll excuse me. I hope to be doing business with you again.”

“Why of course, Leah. It's always a pleasure to be making business with you.” the man said as he walked away with his bodyguard and Loki with Thor on his heel.

“Like a lizard's nest.” Loki whispered so that only Thor could hear. “We are out of here.”

But to get back to their cars they had to walk by a group of men which they didn't know. To Loki and Thor it was no big deal since they had no business with them, but it wouldn't be that easy.

“Why 'ello, sexy fox. Ho' bout givin' daddy some suga'.” one said in heavy american accent. It sounded fake. Loki didn't pay them any mind and was about to walk by when one of the men grabbed his arm. “Don't act so cold, sweetheart.”

Before they knew it, Thor had pulled Loki back and broken the man's hand who screamed in pain as he clutched his broken limb.

“Bastard.” his buddies growled as they pulled their new guns out.

It was a deafening round of guns being pulled and pointed at someone. When the air was finally silent it was like Sudden Death.

“Now, now.” Loki said in an easy voice. “Let's not make this any more complicated and just go our different ways. No one has to die here.”

“Ya not leavin' so easy, lady. Not until ya pay fo' me buddies hand.”

Loki smiled for a moment before his whole face changed into an ice-cold one. “Then die.”

A boom went through the air and the man with the bad accent fell back with blood spilling from the back of his head. His buddies looked shocked because no one of the seven guests had pulled their trigger. Before the fight could escalate, the man from before came running back, screaming for his men to stand down before it could go further.

“Are your brains rotten?” The man asked in a hard tone to his men. “She's a weapons dealer. I don't care what you do on your free time but if you cause trouble I will blow your brains out myself. Now put down your weapons.” he turned to Leah with a sad face. “I'm deeply sorry for this incident. I hope you weren't harmed.”

Loki brushed off his dress and smiled. “Nothing to worry about. I'm sorry myself that you are one man short now.”

“No. No.” the man waved it away. “He deserved it. I hope this hasn't affected our contract?” his voice betrayed a hint of fear.

“Nothing of the sort. If you'll excuse us.” Loki turned and simply walked away. Thor glared at the man for a second before following his boss.

“You stupid idiots.” the man growled. “I should kill you right here.”

“But they broke Char's hand, boss.” one of the men said. “They killed James.”

The man spun around and pinned the man with a glare. “I don't care if they had tortured you. You don't mess with that woman.”

“Why boss? Scared of a woman?” there was nothing but macho in their voices as they looked at the woman before she got into her car.

“Yes, I'm scared of her. I'm scared of her when she loses her temper. That woman is the devil in disguise. No one who has crossed the Laufeyson siblings has lived to tell the tale.”

 

* * *

 

From inside the car it was quiet as the engine hummed. Loki crossed his legs as he stared out the bullet proof window and didn't say a word. Barely a minute later did a third car join the two cars, her sniper team which had been set up before hand as a safety procedure.

Thor glanced at his employer before focusing back on the road. So far he had believed that his boss was a weak but smart person who sold weapons, but for a second he had seen a face that he never would have connected to Loki.

Gone had the laughing, easy-going person he had gotten to know.

All that had been left was the face of a killer.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4 ~

**May, 17, 09:53**

Everyone was gathered in the restaurant for an early dinner. The air was filled with laughter and idle chatter as their massive order arrived one after another. Thor looked around carefully as he sat with his back to Loki and had a clear view of the doors. Nothing but civilians. He picked up some of his fried chicken and ate it as he listened to his friends talking.

Yes, friends. After two months he could honestly say he considered them his friends. They were all an odd group with former officers from different groups of the justice system. Cops, special ops, military, bomb experts, even one from the maffia. He didn't know how they all had ended up with Loki, and frankly he couldn't care less, because no matter what they had done before, they were all good people who watched his back as he watched Loki's back.

They had all gotten their pay two days ago and had a rare day off, if you could call it that. Being the bodyguard of a weapons dealer, you never had a day off. Especially not in Loki's world.

Thor had lost count on how many times someone had tried to either kill Loki or put cuffs on him. Dealing weapons was both dangerous and illegal, that he had known from before, but until now he had had no idea just how dangerous it could be.

Loki wasn't the small town dealer either. He sold everything from guns to rockets for submarines. There was nothing simple about Loki's world.

He was about to take another wing when the former cop, and team flirt Fandral spoke up.

“Are you coming with us today Thor?” he put down his fork. “It's a day off so you don't have to babysit Loki today.” the mirth in his voice couldn't be denied. “We were planing on burning some of our money.”

“Maybe I will.” Thor said like he was considering it, but it sounded like a really good idea to his ears. Being bodyguard for Loki meant he had no time for a quick fuck to release some of his frustration. As much as the pay was worth it in the end, he missed the company of a woman. The only two he saw regularly was Sif, a former combat officer in Finland, and... regrettably Loki. But he couldn't fuck Loki because it went against so many things that it wasn't even a joke. And Sif was out of the question unless he wanted to lose hands and limbs.

“Unfortunately for you,” Loki's voice interrupted their plans. “I have plans to showing Thor this town myself so he won't be going with you.” Thor looked over his shoulder and there was Loki with a silly grin on his face. He knew that even if it wasn't the words, the grin was all he needed to know he wouldn't get away.

“Come on, Loki.” Fandral whined. “Give him a break.”

“Sorry, guys.” Loki said without any hint of giving in, signaling that they should give up instead.

“Oh, man.” the guys groaned as Loki flopped down in his seat again and continued to eat like he had won a great battle.

Thor gave them a defeated look before he took another bite. Sif was glaring at him for reasons that was way beyond him.

* * *

 

**May, 17, 12:53**

“Hmm...” Loki hummed as he looked at the design watch in the window. “Maybe I should buy it?” He turned and looked over his shoulder at Thor. “What do you think?”

“Are you even going to wear it?” Thor asked with mild indifference. He had never had liked it when Freya had taken him shopping because she would always turn to him and ask for his opinion. From clothes to jewelry. It was all the same to him, as long as she liked it and felt sexy then he wouldn't complain. She had had a great sense for fashion. That he was banging her in those clothes had been a bonus for him.

Not to sound like a pig but he really had fallen for her body. He always fell for the outside before the inside, and he had seriously loved Freya. From the bottom of his heart he had loved her laughter and smile. He hadn't only been with her because she dressed sexy and was amazing in bed, she was a great chef and liked to cuddle when he was too tired to do anything.

It had honestly been perfect.

He loved women because he thought them beautiful. He had his preferences and he was honest with them. Everyone had them even if they didn't say them out loud. Women and men alike had them and in his mind those who said they liked the inside of a person was lying. If they saw a crippled person they would feel pity, a supermodel and sport star was sex objects in wet dreams.

Everyone was the same.

' _ The only difference is if they cheat or not. _ ' he thought.

“Of course I will.” Loki said with pride, holding up his arm and showed his current watch which had a crack in it. “During our last encounter my watch was damaged and don't run anymore.”

“Why don't you just have it fixed?”

Loki snorted as he turned his head back to the clock. “And miss on the newest models? Not a chance. Besides... I don't buy unless I need it.”

“Then buy it.” Thor said in mild irritation.

“Hmm...” Loki went back to humming for another minute before he stood up with his hands on his hips. The white shirt stretched over his shoulders and chest as he stood tall and proud in front of the window with a victorious grin. “I'll buy it.”

The man walked confidently through the doors and Thor followed behind. Loki put his hands on the counter in front of the woman working there. “I'll take the Lange & Sohne in the window.” the smirk on his lips never faded.

The woman's eyes widen as they only had one Lange & Sohne in the window at the moment. “Right away.” she rushed to get it with professional care. Loki turned around and smirked at Thor who stood there watching him. “What?” Loki asked.

“Nothing.” Thor said before he directed his eyes and toward a display of women watches which looked more like jewelry than actual watches. They were full of sparkling material and looked like they were for a Duchess or a Queen. The woman came back and put the watch in the little deep purple velvet box before she put it in front of them to make sure they knew she took the right watch. She closed the lid softly.

“Do you want it wrapped?” she asked with a bright smile. They all knew it was because of the big buy.

“No. It's fine.” Loki said as he pulled out his wallet and she a bag with their store name on it.

“Do you want anything else?” she asked out of habit.

Loki's eyes darter over the displays until they stopped at the women section. He nodded to turn her attention. “The one in the middle.”

The store clerk went to get it as Loki looked over his should at Thor's sigh. “It's for  _ Leah _ .” he said like it needed to be explained. In other words for himself.

“You spoil _her_ to much.” Thor said.

“Maybe.” Loki laughed before he looked out the front window and his whole body went stiff.

Thor, acting out of instinct, turned to see what danger had been spotted but all he saw was a man standing on the other side of the street. There was nothing that would hint toward danger so he turned back to Loki to get some answers when he saw the hurt and hatred in his boss' eyes glaring out at the man who just walked away.

The air was full of tension and Loki said nothing as he fought to control his breathing.

“Is something wrong?” the woman asked them when she got back, sensing that something was wrong.

Thor saw Loki force everything behind his professional mask of a weapons dealer and smile charmingly at the woman.

“Nothing.” he said simply.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5 ~

**May, 17, 13:10**

They waited until they were out of the store and heading the other direction the man had walked before Loki pulled up his phone and called Jerry. Thor kept up with his steps as they could just as well be running down the street. The bag with the new items in his hand as he kept a watchful eye on the surrounding.

“Jerry!” Loki said suddenly. “He's here.” Thor couldn't hear the other side but he could imagine just from the state Loki was in that whoever they had encounter was a problem. “Get everyone together. We are cleaning this mess up today.” he ended the call abruptly and pushed the phone back in his pocket.

Thor knew better than to ask his superior during times like these but he couldn't stop the question from leaving his lips. “Who was that man.”

Without warning Loki snapped around and grabbed his neck, finger nails digging into his throat. For a moment Thor was sure Loki would rip it but he was let go and stood his ground as Loki mumbled an apology. “Later.” was all he got.

Their return to the hotel was met by the others gathering around them. They all collected their things as they checked their guns and equipment. The only sound in the room was the sound of metal and clicking.

Even Loki unlocked a gun and put it in a holster close to his ankle. The material of his pants covered it like it wasn't there. He then put on his business jacket which he only used on special business deals.

The crispness from the stiff material framed his body perfectly as he buttoned two buttons before he smoothed out some wrinkles on his stomach.

His sharp eyes skipped Thor all together and focused on Jerry.

“Is everyone ready?”

The older man put away the last bullet magazine into his back pack and zipped it up.

“Ready.”

The others agreed as they stood ready to move out.

Loki walked with authority out the door with Thor hot on his heel. Jerry close behind. Outside the hotel they split up into three teams. Their boss jumped into the car and Jerry was about to join him when Thor stopped him with a hand on the top of the door, holding it shut.

“What's going on? Who's that man?”

If possible, Jerry looked really old at that moment as he sighed.

“The man you saw is Balder. He was Loki's previous bodyguard.”

“Previous? What happened?” Thor's eyes narrowed as he dared the man to lie to him.

“He betrayed Loki. Almost killed Loki after protecting him for five years.” Jerry looked over his shoulder and saw the others drive away. “Loki never forgave him.” he started to open the door again when Thor pushed it shut once more.

“Wait.” he said. “What aren't ya telling me?”

The window rolled down and an angry Loki looked out at them. “If you're done flirting then let's go.” there was no arguing in his voice. The window went up again as he sat back.

Jerry felt the pressure before he forced the words out of his mouth.

“Balder was also Loki's lover.” he forced Thor's hand away and jumped in. Leaving the other man standing for a moment before Loki's roar from inside the car made him jump in.

 

* * *

 

**May, 17, 13:31**

Balder was walking down the street when a silver car parked a few meters in front of him. The lonely street was circling the park and down to the docks where he would take a boat to his new home. The tinted windows made it impossible for him to see until one door opened and out stepped a large, blond man dressed in a jacket and tie. Looking every bit professional.

Although Balder prided himself in being muscular and big in frame, this man bested him easily, and made it look natural at the same time.

The blond hair was tied back in a tail, Balder noted, as the man walked around the car and opened the other back door.

His eyes widen as he watched Loki step out into the light. The man looked every bit like his healthy normal self that he remembered.

“Long time no seen.” Balder greeted.

 

* * *

 

Thor watched calmly from the side as the tension rose to new heights. Loki gave off an aura of ice cold hatred and anger. He had never seen his boss like this before. It was like he was standing next to a stranger and not someone he had worked closely with for two weeks.

Being professional, Thor didn't look around for his comrades but knew they lay in waiting somewhere. Ready when told.

“Long time no seen.” a raspy deep voice said. So this was Balder?

The man was muscular and looked capable of many things. He had brown hair and gray eyes that set against sun-tanned skin. There was no doubt in Thor's mind that he had a gun behind his jacket.

“Will you not say anything?” Balder asked and Thor realized Loki – who loved remarking – hadn't said a work.

“Shocked that I'm not dead?” Loki's tone was cold and hard.

“I was.” Balder admitted calmly. “When I saw you inside the store I was sure I saw your ghost. I put a bullet in your back after all.”

Things started to fall into place in Thor's mind.

“Next time, put one in my head.” Loki drawled with venom dripping from his tongue.

“We both know there won't be a next time for me.” Balder said as he looked around coolly. “Is ol' Jerry still with you?”

“And two others.”

The man sighed in defeat. “I can't escape three snipers.” he stood proudly as he watched Loki. “Guess this is good bye for real.”

“Just tell me one thing.” Loki hesitated slightly. “Why did you do it?”

It felt like the question had just as much gunpowder as the rifles aimed at Balder.

“Why? After five years?”

“Why not? I met someone who offered me more than you ever could.”

Thor was sure he could hear the ' _ I see _ ' although it wasn't said.

Neither of the men broke off their eye contact even as a bullet hit Balder in the head, spraying blood and brain over the grass before he fell down on his knees, only to fall to the ground completely.

Loki gave one last look before he got back into the car without a word. Thor stood still, looking before he too got inside. He had seen too much death to be moved by another body.

But somehow, this felt different.

This felt personal.

All the way back to the hotel where they packed their things and headed out to their next destination, Loki said not a single word.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 6 ~

**May, 18, 06:13**

From the moment they had returned to their hotel, Loki had locked himself inside his room without a word. Not letting anyone in. The rest was somber and looked like something was weighting on their shoulders. Everything unsettled Thor to no end.

He hated to be the only one left outside of what was going on. A man had died today. Not that that was any news. People died all the time. Thor had killed his own share while on duty. It had been his job. Humans had died during the time he had been employed by this Weapons Dealer. People died from illnesses, accidents, natural causes, violence.

People died all the time, but somehow this death was different. It had all been different from the moment Loki had seen Balder through the store window.

His steps took him to the room next door where the rest of the gang was. The door let out a slight complaining sound as it opened and let him in. Thor's blue eyes took in the quiet room, not even the cheerful Fandral said anything as he lighted a cigarette by the window.

Jerry sat on the bed, the rumpled cover not touched since this morning showed wrinkles and creases. Bags scattered across the room, many of which contained a gun. White towels were thrown into a bin in the corner. The plain curtains was open to let in the sun but it gave no life in the room.

Even Sif who was indifferent most of the times, except when it came to pleasing Loki, was sitting with a worried face by the window while keeping an eye out for the authority.

Without a word, Thor walked up to stand in front of Jerry and gave him a long look until he met his eyes. Tired eyes met questioning blue before a half-meaning smile crept onto his lips.

“I guess we own you an explanation.” he said to the newbie.

“Don't leave anything out.” Thor completed the sentence. His voice calmly demanding an answer.

Jerry motioned for Hogun to throw him a beer which the quiet man did. The former cop opened the small fridge without thinking before pulling out a can and tossing it to the older sniper. The old man opened the can with one hand before taking a swing from it, his mind burdened by memories.

Thor waited patiently where he was standing.

“As you know already, Balder was Loki's previous bodyguard. He came along when Loki was starting to form his business from his father's company. Back then it was only Loki, me, Fandral, and Charles.” Jerry paused as he thought back to that time. “The same as you, Balder first saw Loki dressed as Leah, he had only started to form his 'sister' so Balder saw right through him. Still, Balder was looking for work and the business was getting dangerous. People are always out to kill competition, not to mention Loki had a habit of getting on peoples bad side from time to time when he didn't like the client. A body guard was needed and Balder was hired without much fuss after we checked out his background.” Jerry looked up at Thor. “We checked yours too.”

“I guessed as much.” Thor cast a look at the computer wizard on the team; Charles. The red head was looking at his hands like they were something rare and interesting.

“No hard feeling man.” Charles said. “It's just standard to know those around you.”

Thor raised his hand. “None taken.” And turned back to Jerry.

The man took a drink and sighed. “Balder was a good guy. And a mighty good bodyguard. He protected Loki with his own body several times. He carries scars to prove it. And somewhere along the way, they fell in love. Or at least Loki did.” the man shook his head. “I don't know if Balder ever loved Loki or if it was an act. Either way, he came closer than anyone had. Loki shared his secrets and thoughts. He perfected 'Leah' thanks to Balder. For 4.5 year he was happy. Then...” his voice trailed off.

“Then?” Thor pressed on.

“Then Balder betrayed us all.” Fandral completed. The blond man stood up to face Thor. “He played us all for the fool and separated us from Loki. He planted three bullets in Loki's chest before he left without a word. Somehow Loki managed to survive, but he fought death for almost two months before he woke up. It was another three months before he could leave the hospital. After that he was not the same. We kept his information sealed so that Balder wouldn't find out he had survived and come after Loki to finish the job. Not that he could if he wanted to. That's around the time he finished collecting us all and we all have kept an eye on him since. We all have our connection to Loki and our reason to protect him. But we couldn't heal the wound in his soul. No surprise. No one can replace a lover. Did you know he used to sleep with a gun under his pillow.”

Thor remembered Freya and the time they had had. He knew the truth of those words. Even now, he missed her smile.

“Then, barely one year later you came along.” Sif said suddenly. Surprising everyone. There was no anger or blackness in her voice, only regret and sorrow. “Loki started to return to his old self. For the first time in months we saw hope. Even his sexual harassment of you was a blessing.”

“Yeah.” S said from where he was sitting. “It was good to see old Loki back again.”

“Truly.” Hogun agreed. “And now this.”

Thor looked around at the faces and felt how everything fell into place. He looked at the wall connected to Loki's room and felt his heart go out for the other man.

“S?”

The man looked up at his nickname. “Yeah?”

Thor looked into his eyes. “I need your help.”

* * *

 

_**Balder laughed heartily as he rolled over with Loki on top of him. The cover tangling around their legs. “I love you.”** _

Loki was sitting on the couch when he heard the sound of the lock on the front door being picked. But he had heard the muted voice on the other side and knew it was his men so he didn't even care to lift his head.

When the door opened he heard a heated whisper that asked if he was sure and heard Thor's voice say; “it's all right.”

No. It wasn't all right. Nothing was all right. It would never be.

The door closed and the soft sound of shoes crossing the carpeted floor until they invaded his view.

Almost painfully, Loki lifted his head to see Thor standing in front of him. The serious blue eyes that he had found attractive from the moment he saw them stared at him calmly. There was a new knowledge in them that told Loki all he needed.

“Come to spread salt in the wound?” he asked bitterly.

Thor kept quiet for a while before he opened his mouth. “Did you know? Freya left me because I was too involved in my work. Left me for another.”

“Yeah.”

“Before that I was so sure we would spend the rest of our life together that I was planning on proposing to her. Big surprise when she told me she was banging other guys behind my back. All my fantasies about our future, our family, our grandchildren was crushed.”

“So?”

“I almost killed her.” Thor confessed in an accepting voice. “The first day I came back after being discharged I went to her new place, I saw her walking around in luxury, a big ring on her finger, and one of her many boy toys there to shag her. I had my gun with me and all I had to do was go in there and kill her. Leave and never return. I was so angry that as I was setting my feet on the door step that I couldn't see straight.”

“What changed?” Loki asked gently. He knew that Freya was alive and well. Otherwise he wouldn't had hired Thor in the first place if he had such things on his record.

“I heard children laughing next door. I saw through the window a mother with her three children playing in the apartment just bellow Freya's place. That's when I knew I couldn't turn _their_ lives into a nightmare. I walked around for hours, not know what to do, angry with her for what she had done to me.”

“What do you want to say?” He couldn't listen anymore. He didn't want to listen.

“I understand you.” Thor said calmly. “We are not that different.”

The silence in the room could almost be touched as Loki's head fell back down over his chest, and closed his eyes.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 7 ~

**July, 03, 10:49**

“MAIL TIME!!”

Fandral hollered before he started to hand out various letters and packages to the people in the room. The group had returned to one of their secured houses that had been purchased about a year ago. They never stayed long but it was enough for them to get a break and check their personal life. Since most mail tended to arrive while they were away, it could be weeks or even months before they opened them.

Sif walked by him and snatched a letter while Charles sat locked to his computer as a package was laid next to him.

When Fandral came up next to Thor and handed him a standard white envelope. “And this is for you.”

Having not expected this, Thor looked at it like it was a prank before he took it and turned it around to see who it was from. While Fandral moved on he slowly opened it and took out the nicely folded piece of paper and started to read the fine hand writing. In the span of seconds, Thor's face transformed from curious to blank.

The big man stood up and walked out the room just in time for Loki to walk in with the newspaper under his arm.

“What's wrong with Thor?” Loki asked as he watched the door close behind him.

“Dunno.” Fandral said, “His letter must have been bad news.”

“Letter?” Loki repeated.

“Yeah. It didn't say who it was from but it looked fancy.”

“Bet's on who it was.”

“10 bucks on his ex.”

“5 on his parents.”

“5 on some friend.”

“10 it was just some random letter.”

“Maybe a bill?”

“Nah. Looked more personal.”

“Hey! Knock it off guys.”

“What's your bet, boss?”

Loki looked around the assembly. All waiting for his answer. “Twenty it was his ex.” he placed the money on the table, earning a good laughter from his people.

* * *

 

Much later that day, the door to Thor's room opened and out stepped Thor in one of his best costumes. By now, most of the others had gone their separate ways. It was only Hogun who walked by with a towel around his shoulders who saw him.

“Going out?” the quiet man asked in a neutral voice.

Thor nodded, “Yes. Tell Loki that I will probably be late.”

“Sure.” and he watched the bodyguard leave the house without another word.

Once he was sure the bigger man was gone, Hogun boldly walked to Thor's room and entered without a second thought.

* * *

 

“Boss?”

Loki looked up from his report and at Hogun who stood before him with a towel over his shoulder and a letter in his hand.

“What is it?”

“This...” Hogun handed over the letter.

Without a word between them on where the letter came from, Loki began to read it and let the words pass through his mind. “Did he leave?”

“Yes, boss.”

Loki leaned forward with the letter in one hand and his chin resting in his other. “I see.”

* * *

 

The street was busy with people still arriving at the event outside the big house that Thor remembered so clearly. He had come here many times with his family in the past. Despite his own humble line of work, Thor was actually son to a wealthy father who ran an enterprise. Their family line was not small by any means, there was many who shared the surname Odinson like him. That's why it never really drew any attention, because no one really thought that he was the son of Odin Odinson. Heir to the whole Odinson fortune and part of the main family.

Growing up he had felt special. To the point where he was arrogant and a bully. But it wasn't until he was kidnapped by some seedy people that he learned what being truly special meant.

To this day, he could remember the soldiers that had rescued him from the kidnappers. While he had been beaten to the point where he cried for his mother, those men had gone in there without a single thought about their own safety and taken him out without a scratch.

They had taught him who was the great ones. After that he had grown to admire and love the military and law reinforcement. They were the true heroes, and Thor wanted to be one of them.

That's why he changed from 'Economy Management' to 'Law' in his first year of high school. While his mother had supported him somewhat, his father had been angry that his son would chose such a lowly education.

If it hadn't been because Thor was Odin's  _ only _ child then he would have been disowned long ago. All his achievements and honors meant nothing to his father. Being discharged from the special ops was only a laugh for his father.

He hadn't seen them for years because of his work and continued training. That was why he had been surprised when he had received that letter.

Because nothing in the world could prepare him for this.

Thor walked up to the main ballroom when a snobby manager came running into his path.

“I'm sorry, sir, but there's a strict 'invitation only' tonight.” he said in forced politeness. Despite his suit the bastard only saw his long hair, muscles, sun-tanned skin, and took him for an outcast.

“I know. I was invited too.”

“In that case, may I see the invitation?”

Thor wanted to shoot the man in the kneecap but refrained from it. Instead he pulled out his wallet and opened it to show his ID card. “If you want to go the long way around you may go tell Odin that his son is here.”

The effect was immediately as the face of the manager paled to unhealthy.

“That will not be needed.” a voice said behind them. Both turned to look at the newcomer, one bowed deeply in fear and respect while Thor just gave the old, white haired man a hard look. “Your mother have been waiting for you to respond to the invitation.”

“I just read it today.” Thor stared into the identical eyes. “It's been a long time, father.”

Odin looked his son up and down with a disapproving look. “I didn't count on seeing you here.” the words cut.

“Don't have a heart attack. I'm still alive.”

“Sadly yes. Come. There's others that want to greet you.” Without waiting for a reply, the old business man walked into the party room and Thor followed behind out of habit. Nothing would come from being stubborn with an old donkey.

But as the crowd parted to let the two men through, Thor felt his throat go dry as he saw someone he hadn't wanted to see again.

“Oh, it's so good to see you again dear.” Frigga said as she embraced her son.

The curvy woman standing behind Frigga smiled charmingly at Thor like the last year hadn't happened.

“It's so good to see you, love.”

“Hello, Freya.”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 8 ~

**July, 03, 19:49**

Green eyes watched the building carefully as the light from the setting sun was slowly disappearing. Through the large windows to the exclusive area could a number of people dressed up be seen.

“This is the place.” a voice over the shoulder said, getting only a nod in answer.

Slowly approaching the doors, the door boy opened it obediently as his eyes followed the new guest.

* * *

 

From the moment Thor saw Freya he had known coming was a bad idea. She hadn't left his side and acted like she hadn't betrayed him. Hell, even his parents acted like they hadn't known about their break-up.

So where was her new ring and new husband? Only God or the Devil knew what she had done to him.

“Nee... are you listening to me?” Freya said as she pushed up her bosom for his full view. Her golden dress was hugging her form to the point where she couldn't be seen as anything else but a sex object. The extremely revealing front would make porn stars jealous, and it was still a brand dress.

“Not really.” he muttered for her ears only.

“Don't be like that.” she purred, taking his glass that had served as a shield until now. “The night is still young, let's go somewhere private to... 'solve' our differences. I know you missed me.”

“Don't think too highly about yourself. I haven't forgotten what you did to me.” Thor said darkly. His mind replaying the letter from her that called of their relationship. “What happened to your new boy toy?”

At first Freya blushed in embarrassment before she looked at him shyly. “It didn't work out. I couldn't forget you.” she admitted as if it was a great secret she was ashamed off. “We are getting a divorce. I didn't know what to do when I ran into your father and heard they had invited you here for the anniversary.”

Before he could give a harsh answer they were interrupted by Thor's parents, Freya latching onto his arm without delay.

“Thor, dear,” his mother said in a happy voice. “It's so good to see you. You didn't call me to answer on my invitation.”

“I'm sorry mother.” he said with a hint of apology in his voice. “I just read your letter today and didn't have time to answer. I've been working and my work takes me across the world.”

“More military.” Odin huffed in disappointed assumption. “When are you going to get your head straight and make something out of you for once.”

“For your information, I'm no longer in the army. I was discharged.” Thor hated to admit it to his father because it would only give the old rat more to scold. “Now I'm working as a bodyguard.”

“Not much change. Putting your own life ahead of others will never mount up to anything. Listen; only a few can stand on the top and unless you give up and start thinking about your priorities and the future you will be nothing more than the foundation the top stands on.”

“The top can stand high _because_ _of_ _the foundation_.” Thor retorted.

“Now, now, boys.” Frigga tried to calm them down. “By the way, Thor, I hope you and Freya will have time to talk things over. It's a shame when a relationship built over years is thrown away without any efforts.”

“Mother, in case you didn't hear it already, she left me to fuck a convenient man.” thinking about his language was not in his mind anymore.

“Thor.” Frigga corrected sharply. “Language. What I mean is that you are not getting any younger, before you know it you will have passed the age where you can have a family and you will be alone. I don't want that for you. Freya admits that she was in the wrong and wants to start over. It can be a good chance for the both of you.” the hopefulness couldn't be hidden in her voice. “Freya is beautiful and a good mother. She will give you beautiful children who will give you adorable grandchildren.”

Ready to defend himself, he was cut off by his father.

“Listen to your mother.”

This was it. This was what he hated about his family. While he loved them, they only thought about themselves and the 'better good' for him. What a load of crap. They only wanted him to fulfill their future dreams of grand kids and become a family man.

“With all due respect, mother.” he finally managed to pull his arm away from Freya's clutches and take a step away. “Freya is not the only beautiful person in the world.” his mind strayed to Loki as Leah. ”I've learned that one can be beautiful on the inside as well as the inside.” he remembered the group of weather worn buddies that made cracking jokes and a boss that joined in. “In fact, I'm proud to say that I'm working with one of those people.”

“Oh?” Frigga perked up as Freya's smile dropped a notch. “And who might those people be?”

A voice broke through the conversation.

“I'm sorry for being late.”

Thor turned around too see Leah standing behind him. Hair pulled up beautifully with a silver hair clip holding the tresses back, bangs folded over the forehead. Silver earrings with a emerald stone and necklace to match. Leah wore a black, tasteful dress that reached her ankles where a pair of low high-heels peeked through. The back was open to show of the delicate pale back. The neckline went out far on the shoulders in a thin line before the sleeves came down just below the elbows. At the bottom was a slit that made the walking easier and let the diamond peek out now and then from the side of the black velvet shoes. Leah's waist was thin and Thor knew that under that dress was a corset sown into the clothes.

“Lc-... Leah?What are you doing here?” Thor asked as he took in the whole view, as well as the two standing behind Loki, Sif in a vibrant green dress – looking like a lady despite her manly personality - and Fandral in a suit with a silly grin on his face.

“Thor? Who are these people?” Freya asked carefully, not liking the competition. The new woman was really beautifully, although flat for what she knew was Thor's taste.

Snapping into his professional mode, Thor half turned to his family and with one hand extended to indicate the new arrivals he said calmly. “This is my new employer; Leah Laufeyson, I'm her bodyguard.”

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Thor doesn't talk much about his family, but from what he's said I must say that he wasn't exaggerating.” Leah smiled pleasantly before latching her arm around Thor's in a friendly manner, earning a glare from Freya.

“You too.” Frigga and Odin said as their eyes fell to their arms. “If I may ask, what profession are you in?” Odin continued.

“I'm in the trade industry. My work take me all across the world. We had just returned from a trip to Africa when Thor suddenly left the house. Hogun found the invitation and I couldn't pass on the opportunity to learn more about him.”

Thor was silently making a mental note to kill Hogun later. He hadn't left the note out in the open.

“Well,” It was evident that Odin was impressed with this young, well spoken woman. “As you are here why don't you enj-”

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE. DON'T MAKE THIS HARD FOR YOURSELF. KEEP CALM AND YOU WILL BE MOSTLY FINE.” An unknown voice said that caught everyone's attention. The doors to the room closed with a boom and a group of dark dressed and masked men with guns was standing inside the room. “NOW...” Thor stepped in front of Loki to protect him, Odin pushed his wife behind him. “Hand over your money.”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapter 9 ~

**July, 03, 20:02**

The thieves were professionals. Leah and her companions could see it after a few seconds. They made sure they had secured their hostage in case some guard or security tried to act hero. They had started to collect under gun threat and intimidated their guests into surrendering.

Their bags was looking thick as they took wallets, clocks, jewelry; anything with a price tag.

“What do you think, boss?” Fandral said as they waited patiently. “Can I take them out?”

“I'm ready when you are.” Sif said as she glanced at the closest man, silently threatening him to come too close to her.

The leader came up to the Odinson family, and stood in front of Thor. Leah stood behind Thor as Freya was shaking in fear not far from her. The blond's arms up over her bosom as if she was praying.

Thor gave the man a leveled eye which didn't faze the thief.

“Don't try to be a hero.” he warned with a gun pointing at Thor's chest. Frigga drew a despairing sob. “Hand over everything. That goes for you too lady.”

Leah gave him a look that measured him up. “You are in no position to make any demands.” she said in deadly calm.

Having his manly ego challenge was something the man couldn't back down from. “Don't you understand your situation? Just because you are pretty doesn't mean that I will break your face if you insult me.”

“You're not man enough for it.” the taunt slipped past Leah's lips before she could stop it.

A crack echoed in the room, startling all the hostages. Leah's face was turned to the side as pain itched from the numb pain in her cheek.

The silence from Thor was almost so tense that you could tear it apart just by moving it.

Leah tested her jaw for a second to ease up the pain before she focused on her assailant. “Don't think that you will get out of here alive.” Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Before the man could even think about replying, a gun hole touched his temple and a shot was fired, scaring all others.

Sif reacted immediately to Fandral's shot by taking care of the closest thief. She pulled out the army knife which was strapped on her thigh under the dress. With fluidity movements, like a wild cat, she cut his throat. Efficiently, she swung around and took care of his partner.

Fandral pulled a second gun and threw it to Thor before getting down and they both fired a shot, each which took care of one more. Thor pushed Loki down behind a table to avoid the responding gun fire.

With familiarity to the weaponry, Thor knew how many more shots he had in the magazine. Sif threw her knife, hitting a big brute of a man in the back of his head, as Fandral eliminated another of them with a precise shot to the heart.

It all ended when Thor put a bullet in the last guy who was trying to flee. The man didn't even make it to the door handle before he fell to the floor, dead.

“Are you all right boss?” Fandral asked in a serious voice as Thor helped Loki to stand up. Sif came back to them, putting away her knife. It hadn't taken them even a minute to clear the room. Even if the men had been professionals, Loki's team were veterans. They had lived through the hells only humans could create.

“Yeah.” Leah brushed down her dress. “But we should leave before the police arrives.” green eyes focused on Thor seriously. “What do you want? Do you want to come with us, or do you want to stay behind?”

Thor didn't miss the underlying meaning. This was his world. The world he had grown up in. The rich world which was so different from the violent and brutal reality Loki lived in. While he looked at a beautiful woman before him, he could see the man under the disguise.

A man standing on the rim of sanity. Living behind lies and secrets tears apart his real self and all that's left is a frail trust in those closest to him. Only they couldn't be close. Loki couldn't afford it. In his line of work he was standing between allies and enemies. One wrong move could cause him more than he could handle. Just like Balder had. He had been the only one to get too close. And then he betrayed Loki.

And now, at this moment, he himself was standing on the crossroad of being closer, important, to Loki.

Even if his boss tried to deny it, he couldn't kill the desperate need that wanted to fill him.

He could go back to the old life he had. Freya. Being the trophy son to his family. A cold existence where he wasn't himself.

Or he could take a chance and see where he ended up.

“Thor?”

The blond man turned around to look at a frightened Freya. Her appearance slightly out of order, and her breasts as ready as ever to burst out of her dress. But there was also a spark of fear in her eyes.

Because she had seen him kill.

In the distance the sound of sirens could be heard. Fandral opened the door to the room, letting the staff outside in. “We have to go, boss.” he called.

For a minute the air seemed to stand still before Leah closed her eyes and turned away.

It was like watching a door slowly close behind something very important.

In that moment, it was enough for Thor to know that he would never fit in home again. His heart would never be in “this world” again.

His place was beside someone else now.

Not even thinking about it, his strong steps took him to Loki's side, causing his new friends to glance at him for a second before they focused ahead with a smile on their faces. However, it was the unreadable look in the green eyes that set Thor's heart racing.

Outside the building, people had began to gather as the party of four made their way out. A black car pulled up at the sidewalk and the drivers window pulled down to reveal Jerry. He smiled at them as Thor rounded Loki to open the passenger door, letting 'Leah' inside with easy. Sif took the front seat, while Fandral took the extra back seat in the trunk, to keep an eye out for anything that might follow them. That left Thor to share the middle with Leah.

As they drove away, no words were said between them. The only chatter was in the front.

But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Rather it was one of understanding and acceptance.

While Loki looked out the window next to him, thinking about what was next on his agenda, Thor was looking out his own window but not really focusing on what was going on outside.

Slowly, without really looking, he reached across the seat that separated them, and gently took Loki's hand in his.

That caused the dark head to glance at his body guard who refused to face him. Maybe it was best, because it left a glimmer of hope in Loki's heart.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 10 ~

**August, 22, 8:37**

“What are you doing?” Thor asked in a sleep laced voice of displeasure.

“Nothing.” Loki said innocently.

“Then,” he took a deep breath to clear his head before snapping. “Could you please get off me.”

“In a moment.” Loki chuckled before snuggling deeper against his bodyguard's chest, tightening the grip in the process, and caused him to pinch Thor's nipples even harder.

“You got to be kidding me.” Thor moaned in despair.

Ever since the attempted robbery one month or so ago, Loki had become more clingy to him. No, not clingy. More vulgar! While they were on a professional level while working, Loki took every opportunity he could catch while they were off duty to torture him. That also included his bed. Not that his bed wasn't violated before, but that was just sleep, this was something else.

With strength that surpassed Loki's, Thor pushed the other man off and climbed out to get ready for the day.

“Meanie.” Loki called after him as the bathroom door closed firmly between them.

The bigger man sighed as he looked into the mirror. He didn't regret his choice. It had been one of the best he had ever done. Now he was finally free from his family and their choking demands.

But that didn't mean he enjoyed this new turn of change in Loki. Even worse was that Loki played dirty. He had never thought about bedding another man. Never once had it crossed his mind, hell, he even gave his superior a K.O. for fondling his ass. But he was weak against  _ Leah _ . He knew Leah was Loki. He knew for a fact Loki was a man. Which concluded Leah was a man too. No matter how beautiful or sexy 'she' appeared, that fact would never change what she packed beneath her clothes.

But damn... she was beautiful. Waking up with  _ Leah _ in a nightgown one morning had been enough to give him a heart attack. Loki also took care to tease him when dressed as Leah while outside.

He respected his boss. Even cared for his boss. But that's as far as his feelings went. He would never sleep with boss.

* * *

 

The others almost burst a kidney with laughter from the face Thor made when he joined them.

“Got played again?”

“Poor bastard.”

“Just give in.”

“What was it this time?”

“ _Rough night_?”

And they all began anew, earning a glare from the other guests in the hotel.

“Shut up.” Thor growled.

“Oh, don't be so cruel, lover boy.” Jerry snickered. “It's not your fault boss has a thing for bodyguards. Just don't take it too _hard_.”

Thor reached across the table and dragged the man half over it, glaring dangerously. “Want me to put a bullet in your head? You know what they say that stray bullets are the most dangerous.”

“Hey, hey. Don't take it out on us for enjoying ourselves.... unlike someone else.”

“There will be plenty of time for your lot to enjoy yourself.” Loki said as he came into dinner hall. “Today's agenda.” he said as he handed out a folder for them to pass around as a croissant and coffee were prepared for him. His pressed suit fit him prefects, down to the last button. His hair combed back to complete his professional look. “Today we will go by sea. It's a secret meeting set by our client. My guess is that he don't want his rivals to know about it so keep your eyes open for anything. If things go well then we will take a vacation in Hawaii.”

“Yes sir.” the group smirked, already planning for their vacation.

“Now lets finish here and head out. I've already contacted the warehouse and have them prepare the goods. Let's make today a clear win.”

 

* * *

 

**August, 22, 15:16**

The sea spread out for as long as the eye could see. The company of the seagulls cried out as the wind carried them on their way home. The crew, small but efficient, carried out their duty as Loki stood at the railing, staring out over the blueness.

The wind messing with his hair and gave his tongue a salt taste. They would soon arrive at the rendezvous location. Or so Loki hoped. He was getting a bad feeling in his gut, one he never ignored when it came to this business.

“Something wrong?” Sif asked as she came up behind Loki with careful steps.

“Hmm.” he didn't turn to look at her. “Something isn't right.”

“If it's you then it's correct.” She said without hesitating.

This caused Loki to turn around and smile at her. “It's just a feeling.”

“And yet your “feeling” has never been wrong.” She took a calculated step back to leave. “I own my life to your “feeling”. I will inform the others immediately.”

“Please do.”

“Boss?” He smiled at Sif who had stopped without turning to show her face. “Why.... do you act so close to Thor? He's still new and we don't know if we can trust him. I don't want it to turn out like Balder. Or worse.”

“It won't.”

“How can you be so sure?” Sif's shoulders shook so faintly that it was almost missed. “I don't want to see you like that ever again.”

“I appreciate the concern but you don't have to worry. Thor will not turn out like Balder did.”

“You can't know for sure.” she finally turned around, her eyes bleeding pain from her memories.

“I am.” His answer brought her up short. “Thor won't betray me. Because I trust him.”

For a moment it looked like Sif was about to say something else but bit her mouth close. “Very well. I will believe in you. If you'll excuse me.”

For a good minute, Loki didn't move before he looked in the opposite position from where Sif had been. “You can come out now.”

Thor stepped around the corner with a slight shamed look on his face for being caught eavesdropping.

Loki smiled reassuringly at his bodyguard. “Don't worry. I won't tell Sif and the others.”

“Do you really trust me?” the blond man asked carefully.

“I do.”

“Then what about all the sexual approaches?”

“Because I like you. I won't deny that a part of it is also just for the fun of seeing your reaction, but I also know that no matter what I do you will not sleep with me.” Loki turned back to look out over the sea. “You are not interested in men. Any infatuation I see from you is only for my alter ego. A fantasy. Nothing else. I too won't make the same mistake of getting too close to someone under my contract again. It's too easy to confuse protection and duty for something else. That's what I learned after Balder. That's why-” Loki cut himself off and looked over his shoulder just in time for the wind to take his hair and play with it once more. “I can feel perfectly safe with you.”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapter 11 ~

**August, 22, 15:32**

“Stay alert, everyone.” Loki called over the ear radio as the gentle waves of the sea hit the boat. The long metallic frame didn't bulge or swayed. Too heavy for the sea to move without its engine going.

There were nothing around them but water and more water.

Which was what was wrong.

Their client was nowhere in sight.

“Boss. Incoming Heli.”

“Don't fire yet. Wait for them to come closer.”

“Two boats are approaching over here.” Sif called over the line.

Loki stared out over the water, hearing the faint sound of the machines as he pressed his ear plug closer into his ear to hold it steady as he spoke into the attached wire. “Everyone, it's an ambush. Prepare for battle. Get them before they get you. Make them regret this day.”

“Yes, boss.” they all answered at the same time.

“Loki,” Thor stepped forward with his hands slightly raised. “we should get you inside.”

“Don't worry.” Loki said confidently. “I trust my team.”

In the next second the sound of gun fire pierced the air. The sound of metal hitting metal and the engine of boats and helicopters filled in. Then followed by an explosion and a scream over the radio.

“Man down. Jerry's gone.” S cried out. “A second Heli. Enemy boarding.”

Thor didn't say anything as he grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him into the interior of the ship. All while he made his way to the designated safe area Loki talked into the radio and kept information flowing.

The sound of a door blowing open in the distance stopped Thor dead in his tracks, forcing Loki to run into his muscular back. Thor searched his memory before he ran down to a door, opened it, and pushed Loki into the storage room.

“Stay here until I say otherwise.” Thor told Loki as he made to close the door, only to find it blocked by a unnerved boss.

“Don't leave.” Loki said as he for the first time ignored the radio, his whole attention focused on the man in front of him. “You will only get yourself killed.”

“I will not. Now stay quiet and calm. You have me on the radio.” he tapped his own ear and the radio device attached to it.

Loki latched out and grabbed Thor's arm. His eyes said everything his mouth couldn't say.

“I promise,” Thor reached up and ran his thumb over Loki's cheek. “I will come back for you. Just wait here for me.” Thor smiled gently.

Before Loki could even think about answering, the door closed in front of him, casting him in shadows and darkness. With a hard swallow Loki began to once more focus on his radio and what was being reported.

One helicopter had been taken down before it could get close enough, one of the boats had been blown up while the other had managed to leech onto to their ship. His snipers were taking care of them with the support of Sif and Hogun.

Meanwhile, the helicopter that had managed to drop of the enemy were currently engaged with the rest of his team. The sound of bullets made it almost sound like a bad movie over the radio with corny dialogue. But not a sound could be heard from Thor.

Then bullets were fired outside the storage room. Some scratching against the metal walls while others just missed. Loki held his breath as he listened carefully for any sounds that might indicate if someone were coming.

With a loud bang, a single bullet cut through everything and rendered the chaos into silence.

“Thor?” Loki whispered into the radio. “Can you hear me? Answer me.”

Nothing but static could be heard as well as the distant sound of footsteps scraping across the floor outside. He would not be taken easily.

Reaching for his personal gun which he had begun to carry after Balder, he unlocked the safety and pointed it at the door. He heard the handle being used before his eyes could catch the movements through the darkness. Lowering himself down so that he would not be an easy target, he waited as the door opened to reveal a soldier he didn't know. The machine gun in his hands were pointed at Loki and he heard nothing but static. The whole world were becoming undone. He could see blood staining the floor and his heart knew it had to be Thor's.

“Are you going to leave me too?” Loki asked as he began to tense his finger to pull the trigger. Blood sprayed out from the side of the soldier's head before Loki could finish his own shot. The body fell in the same direction it had been shot from.

“Didn't I say I would come back for you?” Thor asked as he leaned against the side of the opened door, mirthful eyes looked at the man like his pride was wounded. “How can you have so little faith in me?”

Shock turned into relief and joy as the face before him began to be acknowledged by his mind. As his hand lowered the gun he reached forward, forcing Thor to step closer and lean down until Loki's arms could wrap around his chest. His own arms came up to hold the dark haired man, one of his hands cradling the back of Loki's head as he breathed in what could only be Loki.

“Boss.” came through the radio. “Can you hear me?”

Loki answered without letting go of Thor. “Report.”

“The enemy is mostly annihilated. The others are taking care of the last ones.”

“Understood. Take them alive. I'm on my way.” Loki looked up with at Thor. “Ready?”

Thor let go and stepped back a little as his face resumed professional. “Yes.”

“Then let's go.” Loki stood up and walked around Thor, stepping over the bodies of three unknown men he headed toward the closest exist. Close behind him followed Thor.

 

* * *

 

**August, 22, 16:02**

“Who gave the order?” Loki asked seriously as he stalked his hostage like a lion, never taking his eyes of the soldier.

The man tied up on the chair in the middle of the cargo bay refused to even open his mouth nor look anyone in the eyes. All weapons he had on him had been stripped off and his companion were in a similar situation only four meters away, facing each other.

“I don't think that you understand who you are messing with.” Loki purred in the same voice. “You killed one of my men and tried to kill me. I will not let you off the hock even if I were to fish in hell with you as bait. The only difference is if you are ready for the consequences. Everyone and everything you know the name off will not be safe. Lovers, families, children, friends, pets, nothing will be able to escape us.” He stopped between them, his body language betraying that he meant every word. “I'm not the kind who forgives and will take any means needed to make sure you suffer in despair.”

“Boss?” Charles called from across the room, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “I have it.”

Loki only turned his head toward Charles. “Give our men here a little teaser.”

“Laura and Benjamin Woodsworth lives in a house in Texas, middle-age couple. The wife favorite pet is a golden retriever. 3 kids. One in high-school, another is a daycare teacher, while the eldest is in the military, Ben Jr. Woodsworth. No wife or kids, but his on-and-off relationship involves a stripper in a bar in the neighboring state.

“The other one is actually the son of the police chief in Washington DC. Played football in high-school, position: line. Sweetheart and girlfriend from the same year although it looks like she has a kid with another guy. Kid is 10 years. Likes painting and dreams of being an astronaut.”

Loki turned to look directly at one of the men who tried to hide all his emotions, but he couldn't hide the sweat that began to appear on his forehead. “Now.. what will it be? I hate to hurt people who has done nothing wrong, but this is my business and I take it very seriously. So answer my question:  _ who gave the order _ ?”

If there's one thing you learn in this world of violence, it's the sound of different things. When the click came together with the sound of a spring ejecting a piece of metal, it's enough to make most realize what it is before they can even turn to make sure with their eyes.

“LOKI!”

A body threw itself on Loki and pushed him toward the opposite direction to where everyone were trying to either look or avoid by reflex. They could only try to get away when suddenly the whole room erupted in an explosion.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

~ Chapter 12 ~

**August, 22, 16:05**

Dust settled into his lungs, scorching the organs and forced Loki to jerk as he tried to break through it in need for air. As coughs seared his lungs, his back hurt and his ears were ringing. A weight pushed him down and the smell of iron filled his nose.

Loki coughed violently, feeling the weight on him shift and slid partly down his side.

“Thor?” he asked in a half choked voice, his eyes focused on Thor's lifeless face as his vision faded in and out.

Someone was moving through the cargo bay, the scraping of boots and whatever junk that had been created being shifted with each step.

As a hand reached down and shifted the body on top of Loki, the weapons merchant lifted a gun straight at the face of the unknown man.

“Who are you?” Loki asked carefully so that he wouldn't cough anymore. His voice came out weird but rather strong considering. “You know what?” He pulled the safety off with his thumb. “Don't answer.” and the bullet tore through the head, sending the man backward in a dead heap.

With a groan, Loki sat up and let Thor rest in his lap. His bodyguards back was torn open and bleeding. “Anyone alive?” his voice didn't carry far but as his eyes adjusted to the destruction he could make out some things that he never wanted to see. One of his men shifted and called out to let him know he wasn't alone.

One of his hands cradled Thor carefully as he looked down at the peaceful face. Not wanting his suspicions confirmed but needing answers, he shifted his hand and searched for a pulse. When he found a weak pulse he thought his own heart wouldn't stop from breaking.

“I won't let you die.” Loki whispered. “I won't let you die.”

 

* * *

 

**August, 22, 23:42**

The only sound in the hall was the buzz from the red light over the operation doors. Loki sat outside on the bench in his dirty and torn clothes. His hand and ribs had been looked after but he couldn't stay quietly in his assigned room.

The explosion had taken the life of three of his men. Together with Jerry from the initial attack that made it four dead. And right now, behind those two doors, Thor was fighting for his life. For him to be alive when they finally reached the hospital was a miracle, but it couldn't last forever.

Loki leaned back against the wall and stared at the border where the wall and ceiling met. Slowly at first, he let his head roll back and forth until he gritted his teeth and slammed his head back against the concrete wall. Pain shot through his head but it was nothing compared to everything else.

His mobile phone vibrated next to him.

He ran his thumb over the screen before lifting it to his ear. “Have you found them?”

“ _Yes._ ” The voice on the other side answer.

“Don't let anyone get away. If they get away I will kill you.” Loki hissed.

“ _Hey, hey. That would be patricide._ ” The voice said amused. “ _Besides, I saved you._ ”

“I don't care if you are my father.” Loki answered coldly. “Just kill them all.”

“She _'s already on it. Loki?_ ” the voice was suddenly serious. “ _Isn't it time for you to come home? Your mother misses you_.”

Without giving an answer, Loki canceled the call and dropped it down on the bench before following it himself.

Clenching his fist, Loki closed his eyes. “Forgive me.” he whispered. “Forgive me.”

* * *

 

**August, 22, 23:57**

“IDIOTS! How could you let them live? This was once in a lifetime chance.” the man yelled into his phone. “You complete incompetent idiots. Once they know it was us they will come after us all. You hear me? This is your last chance to clean this mess up. They are a-”

“Wrong words.” a soothing voice whispered behind him. The sound of a muted bullet went through the room and the man collapsed into his chair. “Wrong people too.” the assassin said before she left the building like nothing had happened.

 

* * *

 

Everything around him was a gray mist, clouding his vision. But it was painless. He knew he had to be somewhere, but where? He couldn't remember anything. His mind was full of the gray mist, preventing him from remembering anything.

Why was he here? Where was here?

A sudden metallic click and a spring being ejected echoed over the ground and he turned slowly toward the sound. He saw the back of a well-dressed man with black hair. He knew the sound meant danger, like a ticking of a clock in his ear the seconds stepped by. He had to protect that man. That man was important. He couldn't let him die.

As fast as his feet allowed him, he tried to run to the man and put his arms around him, pulling them to the floor just as a silent explosion erupted behind them. The gray transformed to the fiery color of red and yellow. Like a small sun. It pushed them down until what felt like long painful minutes passed and the light disappeared.

There was no breath for him to take as he pulled back and rolled his companion around so that he could see the face.

A bloody and torn arm rolled out to the side and the face, half gone from the explosion stared into his eyes. Bloody green eyes stared at him, the pupil diluted to the point where it almost took over the eyes. Blood tripped down from the eyes like tears and despair rose in him.

“NO!” Thor sat up with the shock of his dream, pulling the cords connected to his body with him as he tried to fight off what his mind deemed as reality. “LOKI? LOKI!” he called but no one he knew came for him. The only ones who did was nurses and doctors who tried to calm him down. He tried to push them off but his arm wouldn't do as he wanted and soon he felt his whole world go dark with the medication they gave him.

 

* * *

 

The next time he woke up he looked around more calmly. Once more no one were around him and his body hurt.

“Finally decided to wake up?” a voice said from the doorway.

Thor turned his head so that he could see the man but his tired mind couldn't remember if he had ever met that man.

“Took you long enough, but considering your injuries we should probably make you a hero for surviving.” The elderly man with an easy tone. His suit was formal but not overly so that he couldn't be anyone on the street.

“Wh-” Thor's voice cut itself from disuse. His hand shot up to hold his throat.

“You've been in a coma for 2 months.” Thor's eyes widen and looked at the man. “The doctors thought you would wake up soon so I came here to take a look and luck was on my side.” He walked over so that he stood a meter from Thor and could easily look at each other. “But that's not why I'm here. I'm here with a message from my master.” he steadied his gaze. “You are no longer needed as master Loki Laufeyson's bodyguard. Thank you for your services so far and don't worry, you will be fully compensated for your injuries until you've made a recovery. As well as your missed salary and for another year as stated in your contract. You are free to go where ever you want but please refrain from talking about what you saw and learned while working under the young master as you might experience some unfortunate event. Also please refrain from contacting the young master from now on. We will contact your family to let them know your condition. By the behalf of my master we wish you a fast recovery and a long life.” The man bowed and turned to leave.

“Is Loki alright?” Thor demanded as his throat complained from the use.

The man stopped short from the doorway. “The young master suffered only a cracked rib and a few cuts and bruises. He's already healed and moved on with his life. Also...” the man hesitated for a moment only. “an advice as a friend.... forget about the young master and move on with your life. He is no longer in friendly territory.”

And without a single more word, the man walked away without looking at Thor's distraught face.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

~ Chapter 13 ~

**December, 05, 12:17**

The snow flakes danced outside the window of Thor's apartment. The tell-tale of winter and sleepiness sighing its breath across the world.

The blond man had been released only a few days ago, his left hand bandaged for support, and his back and bones healed. The doctors had been able to operate his back and remove any debris that had embedded in his spine. Thanks to his luck, he would not have any lasting problems and could soon go back to normal life.

Just like the man had said, his family had been contacted and his mother came to see him. Apparently his father didn't want to see him despite being worried for him. That is if he would believe his mother's words. Freya even made a show and took it upon herself to care for him.

Seeing her trying come into his good grace, for the money no doubt, it was almost laughable in how he could have loved this shallow woman.

While he was still unable to move from his bed, she had decided to even take care of sexual needs. Where he a few years ago would have buried his face in her bosom and made sure she climaxed, had become just a mean to get off. She would ride him, talking dirty about his size and how she had missed him, all the while he started to fantasize about a certain dark haired beauty on top of him instead.

His dreams were haunted by his last moments with Loki. How he had promised to come back for him. How he had touched that face and looked into those deep green eyes. His desperation to protect the man when he heard that fateful sound of the grenade. Then his dreams started to change and what had been a touch became a kiss. So tender and heartfelt that Thor almost cried because he couldn't feel Loki's lips. They were cold and empty. Shortly after he would wake up he felt like ice had formed in his chest.

It was so hard sometimes to think about Loki that he would rather rip his heart out and forget about it.

The doorbell rang, bringing him out of his traitorous thoughts.

With Freya away for the moment, he walked to the door and looked out through the peek hole. Seeing the familiar grim face he unlocked the door.

“Hello Sif. How've you been?”

The hard woman nodded her head, hair tied back in tail and fitted black clothes with a leather jacket that he knew hid some weapon she could use.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Thor sighed as he lead the way into the living room. He motioned for Sif to sit down but she remained standing next to it. “What have you been doing?”

“Drifting. I had a concussion so I've been out of work for a while.” She looked around the room before settling her eyes on his face. “But compared to those who died we got lucky.”

Thor nodded solemnly. “Yeah.” He sat down in the other end of the couch. Sif walked up to the window and looked out.

“You know... you can ask if you want to know.” Sif's back looked tense but resigned. “What happened to Loki.”

“Do you know?” He couldn't keep the hope from his voice. “Did the man come see you too?”

“He came to all of us. I was with Loki from the start.” she refused to look at the man. “Back then he hadn't cut all his ties with his family yet and he was very cold. Because of his family and upbringing. I tried to connect with him but what I found was not someone I could reach. Then he started to gather us until finally he met Balder. You know what happened after that.” she waved her hand. “And then there was you.” finally she turned around and glared at Thor. “You know, I hated you for being able to reach Loki that I never could. You made him laugh and he became so alive. Now... I can't hate you as much because of what happened.”

He tried to comprehend everything. “Who was that man? He called Loki “young master”.”

The veteran soldier crossed her arms before slowly walking over to the other side of the couch. “That man is a servant to Laufey. Loki's father. The only way I can describe their family is that they are old money. Old money and traditions. The name “Laufey” is more of an title than a name. Each head of the family takes on the name and only pass it on when they step down.” Sif looked Thor in the eyes. “And those who are their heirs carry the surname “Laufeyson”.”

“Wait, wait a moment. What does this have to do with not being able to see Loki anymore? So he's an heir to some old family, so what? That shouldn't stop Loki from seeing _you_ or _me_?”

“That's because they have the power to decide that for him. Either we don't see Loki again, or we get removed.”

“Re- removed? You mean.... kill us?”

Sif nodded. “You know there's a backside to every society, and they are the underworld of that backside. I don't know much about them because Loki really tried to cut his ties to them. I believe Ragnarok was his single way out, and he would have succeeded if not for those fools trying to kill us.” Sif looked uncomfortable for a moment. “Please don't take this the wrong way, but...” she took a deep breath and looked away. “To save you he contacted his father.”

“To save me?” Thor breathed.

“That's how Laufey got into contact with Loki again. I'm sure the old fool knew where his son was the whole time but never got into contact. Knowing this would happen Loki still contacted his father. All for you. You are more important to him than he wants to admit.”

When a key in the front door could be heard they both looked up, breaking the spell.

“Sweetheart!” Freya's voice called.

Sif looked at Thor. “Seriously?”

Freya's face froze into anger that quickly masked into politeness. “Who is your friend, Thor?”

“This is Sif. We worked together.”

“I have to go. Hogun is being released from the hospital and I want to be there to give him a good luck kick in the butt.” The beautiful dark haired woman stood up, brushing off her hands on her thighs. “See me off.”

Not questioning her demand, Thor followed her out the door knowing that Freya would have some words with him later.

”She's harder to get rid off than a coackroach.” Sif hissed softly when the door almost closed behind them. ”Anyway,” she handed him a small card. ”I don't know how much we can do but the rest of the team wants to get Ragnarok back together, it was the place we belonged, but we can't do that if Loki is not there, and the only one who can get Loki back is you. Just call this number if you are in.”

Raising her had in a slight wave of goodbye, Sif walked away without a single more word. Thor looked down at the number that had been scribed down quickly on the piece of white paper. When he turned around and looked at the door he felt a large stone settle in his gut.

He really didn't want to go back inside again.

* * *

 

The fire cracked a log in the fireplace which cast a surreal sheen over the room. Despite that, the air in the room was cold because of the night air let in through the open window.

There stood Leah, nightgown hanging from her slim shoulders and empty eyes staring out over the deserted garden. Even the goosebump his skin knotted up in didn't bring Loki out of his trance.

His left hand held tightly onto the silver dagger. The slim blade almost like a needle with the finely wrapped handle. The beauty of the silver and the paleness of his hand was stained by the dried blood.

On the bed behind him laid a portly older man with his eyes wide open in fear and shock. His throat slit in a perfect line, letting his blood stain the cotton under him.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

~ Chapter 14 ~

**December, 06, 20:20**

“And then she would totally buy the red lipstick despite me telling her it was not her color. But she doesn't listen to me when it comes to make-up and ends up looking like a hooker. Then would you believe that...”

Thor toned her voice out as he moved about the apartment. He made once in a while noise that Freya took like he was listening, but his mind was in different areas. Finally he pulled out a bag and put a pair of change clothes in it, and the bares necessities for personal hygiene, before slipping his wallet and cell phone into his back pocket. With his left hand still bandaged, he took both his jacket and the bag in his right before walking toward the exit door.

“And then- where are you going sweetheart?” Freya finally broke off her rant as she realized something was up.

The ex-soldier turned around with a passive look on his face. He placed the keys to the apartment on the small dresser next to him. “The rent is payed for another three months. If you want to keep this place then you will have to contact the office and have them transfer the apartment into your name. I've already talked to them and unless they hear anything then the leash will run out after that.”

“Wait! What?” the blond woman blinked with wide eyes. “Where are you going?”

“Back to where I belong.” Thor put on his jacket with as little use of his left hand as he could do.

“But...but... you belong here with me. What about us?”

He stared at her like she could say that. “There's no  _ us _ . There haven't been any  _ us _ since you left me.”

“But... we've had sex. Everything was back to normal.”

“It was only in your head. I didn't want to have sex with you again but I couldn't push you off with my injuries. That's rape, Freya. Whatever I felt for you all those years is gone. Just move on with your life because I'm not coming back here.”

“NO!” she grabbed his left arm. “YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME!”

For some strange reason, he only felt pity for this woman. “Freya,” he said in a calm neutral voice. “It's over.” And pulled his arm free before picking up his bag and walking out the door. All the while with a screeching voice behind him.

“NO! I WON'T ALLOW THIS. YOU COME BACK RIGHT THIS MOMENT! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN WALK AWAY FROM THIS RELATIONSHIP! THOR!!!”

The ride down to the ground floor was pretty uneventful compared to what had happened up there. Surprisingly, the air outside seemed really fresh and crisp the moment it hit his lungs. When had he felt this free before?

He reached into his back pocket and took out his phone. The number Sif had given him was saved on it. He scrolled down to it and hit the call button.

* * *

 

The door opened to reveal a grim Sif. Thor nodded to her before her expression changed slightly and she let him in.

The rest of their rag-tag team sat in the room, looking more or less patched up with Thor's left hand, and Hogun's slight limp the only visible reminders of what had happened.

“All right, everyone.” Sif walked into the middle of the group. “Now let's get down to business. We will make this work even without those we lost. Fandral, Yoshinori, Randy, and Jerry will always live on in our hearts and we will make sure to make up for the time they lost. We still have to get Loki back so the first question is; where is he? Charles?”

The computer guy looked up from his lap top. “I got a solid tip that there will be a party two days from now. The mayor is invited and he's been working against some of the underworld's big shots. Loki will no doubt be sent to deal with the situation.”

“Good.” Sif nodded. “Next, what's our supply?”

S looked up. “Most of our stock was picked up by 'Big Daddy', but we managed to secure one of our secret stashes. We are packed to storm the Versailles.”

“Good. Next, infiltration?”

“I need another 24 hours but I think I can get us in one way or another. But be ready that you might not like it.” Hogun said confidently.

“As long as we get inside long enough to grab Loki and get out.” She turned to Thor. “That's where yo come in. Loki will probably not go with you willingly but you will be able to convince him, or you will live to regret it.” She added the last part under her breath for him to hear it. “It's a plan. We still need to fix some things. S, go get some clothes for Thor. He's got to look the part.”

“Roger.” the man responded.

“I do not need to tell you that we only get one chance. If we fail then Laufey will not let us get away alive. Either we get Loki or we go down.”

“We knew the risk.” Charles said. “I know we can do this, and with our comrades looking over us it will not fail.”

“I know.” Sif answered confidently. “Thor!” she turned to him. “I need to fill you in on some things before you go with S. We don't have much time so let's save the trick questions for later.”

He nodded in agreement before Sif lead him into what was a small side kitchen.

“To put it simply, Loki may not want to go with you.” Sif stated bluntly.

“What?” Thor stopped short.

“He's being put through a trial to become the official heir. The longer we wait the more the Loki we knew will be gone. So do whatever you can to convince him. And I mean whatever. The rest of us will get Loki close to you and then it will be all up to you.” Sif looked uncomfortable for a minute. “So please,” she whispered. “Get him back to us.”

 

* * *

 

Loki walked with long strides along the hall. His eyes stared ahead without taking any of the expensive art along the walls. Coming up to a double door, he pushed it open with both hands without stopping. The loud creak traveled into the room, announcing him before he even had set a foot inside.

A pair of arms wrapped around Loki's neck.

“Welcome home, Loki.” the woman sang.

Loki returned the embrace. “I'm home, mom.”

She tightened the grip before calming down and easing up. “It will not be much longer now.” her hand came up to cup his chin. “Just stay strong and then you will be at the top. Your father wants to talk with you.”

He nodded, making his mother's hand come up and brush back his hair behind his hair. “It will be all right, honey.” she smiled at him. “I'll be there if you want me.”

“No.” He took a step around the woman. “I can do it on my own.” Placing a kiss on her cheek, he continued on into the room and came to a stop in front of the oak desk and dark blue carpet.

Laufey, a large man with short dark hair and a sharp chin, sat in the comfortable leather chair. “Hello, son.”

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

~ Chapter 15 ~

**December, 08, 17:58**

Putting the last pin into his hair, Loki looked himself over and with half glazed eyes approved of his mirror image. No one would believe the woman in the mirror was in fact a man in drag. The red dress clinging to every right place, making his body seem more feminine and slender. The white flowers sewn onto the fabric across his waist and down the right side lent a softer feel to the otherwise flashy gown.

His long hair pined up to his skull and a pale red lipstick on his lips and black mascara to make his lashes longer.

Loki put his hand on the glass and just stared into his own face before pulling back and reached for the necklace with tiny beads of pearls. A thin piano string running through the beads which would make strangling his victim that more easy. The ring he put on his finger had a secret pin hidden on the inside. If he coated the pin with the poison he kept hidden in his earrings then all it would take was a handshake and a few minutes later the victim's heart would stop.

He strapped a small dagger onto the inside of his thigh while making sure his stockings stayed up.

A knock on the door didn't even make him pause as he called for his guest to enter.

Fárbauti stepped inside with silent steps and looked her son up and down.

“It feels like I finally have a daughter.” she coed in a silky voice. Her black pant-suit hugging her body. She reached up and corrected the hem of his dress before stepping back so that he could put on the matching shoes. She hummed in agreement. “You look so beautiful, Loki.”

The former weapons dealer looked at his birth mother with neutral eyes. “Was there something you wanted, mother?”

She smiled at him. “Your father wants to see you before you head out.”

Loki nodded and straightened his back before walking past Fárbauti and out the door, leaving it to close by itself.

He walked through the house, ignoring all the staff and members of their family who bowed at him out of respect for their future leader. As he came closer to his father's study the doors opened by servants on the inside who had seen his approach through the monitors.

Not a single square of this house wasn't being watched at all times.

The doors closed just the same behind him as he stood in front of his father who leaned back in his chair. The thought of putting the dagger through his heart was all the more appealing, but that would only make him the head of the family all that sooner, and then he would be truly trapped.

Laufey looked up and down over Loki. “I never get tired to see you, my son.”

“Can you skip the comments. What do you want?”

“Tsk. Tsk.” Laufey chided. “Is that a way to talk to your family? After all the years I let you run free too. I expected a little more gratefulness from you.”

“If you don't want anything then I will take my leave.” Loki turned to leave.

“Your friends will be at the party tonight.”

Loki's mind went cold and he stopped with his back facing his father.

“I hear they are planning on giving you a visit so I will allow this one time. Make the most of it because there will not be a last time.”

Loki turned around just enough so that he could see the bigger man. “Why are you telling me this?” he asked with suspicion painting his voice.

“No reason really. But you know what will happen if they try anything or if you try to see them again after tonight. Since I know about it I will not consider this a breach of contract and therefore will not have them removed. This time.”

He didn't miss the finality in his father's voice. “I understand, father.”

Laufey's face grew hard. “Make sure you make your 'friends' understand this too. I will not have anyone messing with your trial. You will go through it just like I did, and my father, and every other  _ Laufeyson  _ before them.  _ Now _ ...” Laufey turned his chair around so that Loki could only see bits and pieces of the other man. “Get going. You shouldn't be late for the party.”

“Yes, father.”

Within seconds, the doors opened and closed behind Loki.

Laufey turned his face and stared into the shadow. “I know you are there.” Fárbauti came out from the shadow and looked at her lover. “I want you to follow Loki.” Laufey said coldly. “If you see any hint of Loki betraying us or his  _ friends _ becoming an obstacle then you have my permission to remove them.”

Fárbauti bowed with her fist over her heart. “As you wish,  _ Laufey _ .”

 

* * *

 

Loki looked around the ballroom in search for his target and found the mayor talking to some members of the right wing. Making his way across the room was easy as his persona “Leah” moved smoothly and charmingly avoided any attempt other men made to stop her.

“Excuse me.” Leah said to get the man's attention. “Hi,” she said sweetly with a big grin. “I just wanted to meet the man who's finally made a real move to clean up the city.”

The mayor turned to the charming woman fully and took her form in as she held forward her hand. “And who may you be?” he asked as he took her hand and shook it.

“I'm Rachel Kaye. I'm part of AAC, _America Against Crime._ I was selected recently as the leader of the New York City division. Now with you in office, a real _man_ in the seat, we will hopefully see a change on the streets in our country.”

“Thank you.” he let go of her hand with a smile. “America has too long been left to be ruled by the crimes which terrorize people and make the innocent into victims. I will look forward to working with the AAC and hopefully we will be able to clean up the streets and some of the filth behind it.”

“Yes. Hopefully.” Leah smiled charmingly while her voice fell subtly lower. “It was a pleasure meeting you, mr. mayor.” she bowed her head slightly before walking away with a slight sway to her hips.

It would not take long before she would be able to lead him to somewhere private. Loki had seen the lust in the man's eyes and knew that as long as he appeared in sight and walking toward the more private areas, the mayor would follow. He wasn't married yet and therefore wouldn't miss an opportunity to have an affair with a hot woman who seemed to invite him.

And when no one was around, he would kill him.

Just like he killed all those others.

“May I have this dance?”

Loki turned around and his eyes widen when he came face to face with a blond man with striking blue eyes. Without waiting for an answer from the stunned Loki gently spun the ex-weapons dealer onto the dance floor. He put his hand on that slim waist and grasped the other hand before he started to move to the music. Loki's body followed as it was trained to do in any situation.

“What do you think you are doing?” Loki hissed softly so that the other couples wouldn't hear him.

“Dancing.” the blond man said without missing a beat as he spun Loki around before returning to the traditional hold.

“Don't play stupid, Thor.” Loki glared at his former bodyguard. “What are you doing here?”

Thor grinned big. “I thought I told you the first time? Dancing.”

“Stop this nonsense.” Loki tried to pull away but Thor masterfully made it seem like they were spinning around to the music.

“If you don't stop asking ridiculous questions,” Thor pulled Loki flush up against his chest so that their face's was only inches from each other. “Then I will have to kiss you.”

Against Loki's superior control, he couldn't stop the blush from spreading across his face. With a grumbling sound, he kept quiet and just let Thor lead him through the dance. Once the dance ended, Loki thought he would be able to escape but Thor held firmly onto him.

“You don't know what you are doing.” Loki whispered.

“Actually, I think I do.” Thor said confidently.

“Actually,” a voice behind Thor's back answered before a tiny sharp tip was pressed against the small of his back. Fárbauti stepped up next to the couple with her hand placed on Thor's back without alerting anyone. “I don't think you do.”

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

~ Chapter 16~

“ _I don't think you do.”_

Thor tried to glance over his shoulder and saw what could only be described as a beautiful pale woman with long black hair in a sexy black dress. Red lipstick on her lips and purple eyeshadow with mascara made her brown-redish eyes stand out.

“Loki,” she looked around Thor's arm with serious eyes. “Get back to work.”

Loki nodded as he stepped out from Thor's arms and walked away with his back being the last thing Thor saw of him.

The knife nudged Thor to remind him his situation. Fárbauti stepped around him, hiding her weapon skillfully in her hand as she took Loki's place as Thor's dancing partner. She guided him to start moving to the music again.

She leaned closer to his ear so that no other would hear them talking. “Let me give you this warning, leave with your friends before I have to kill you.”

“I'm not leaving without Loki.” Thor whispered back firmly.

“That's not for you to decide. Once this dance is over I want you and your friends to leave. You'll have 10 minutes to leave which is plenty of time. If you fail to follow this 'advice' then I will put the knife in your spine and leave you in a ditch in downtown to get mugged.” She said cold as ice.

“What's your relation to Loki?” Thor dared as he didn't want to continue the other subject. He could tell she was a professional and could make her words come true.

“That's none of your business, just remember that nothing you do will ever go by Laufey. You have no idea what you are dealing with. I may be Laufey's personal favorite but there are others far more talented than I who will not give you a warning.”

“Then why are you?”

“I don't want that boy to cry.”

They took a few more turns before the music ended and Thor kissed her hand politely in a bow to thank her for the dance.

She just gave him a look that told him to get out while he still lived before she disappeared into the masses.

* * *

 

Loki leaned against the wall in the private hall on the second floor, guest rooms for staff and guests. His heart racing at finally seeing Thor again. The subdued fear of Thor's injuries leaving him with wounds for life finally settled down and died.

He had seen and felt Thor with his own body. Thor was all right.

Loki let out a breath of relief just before he heard the elevator doors open to signal the arrival of his target.

“Is everything okay?” The mayor asked as he walked up to the beautiful woman.

“Yes.” Loki smiled bewitchingly. “I'm just not a big drinker and I think the champagne finally reached my head.”

“Well, we wouldn't want that. Why don't you sit down for a few minutes.” He reached out and wrapped his arm around Loki's waist to support the other.

“Thank you.”

The Mayor took Loki to an empty room that had been reserved for him in case he wanted to take a break from the celebration. He helped Loki sit down on the finely made bed before he went to get a glass of water.

Loki sipped the water to keep his story up. “Thank you.”

“I must say, that you are a very beautiful woman. Is there anyone in your life?”

The water suddenly felt dry like sand on his tongue as he remembered Thor's face and the moment they had while they were being attacked.

“Did I perhaps say something bad?”

Loki snapped out of his memories and realized he had sat silently staring into space for a good while.

“There was,” Loki began. “but it didn't work out.”

“Hmm.” The Mayor mussed. “Serious?”

He hesitated for a moment, unsure how honest he should be. “I thought... we would always be together.” Loki averted his eyes.

“That's unfortunate, whatever happened.” The Mayor sat down next to Loki and leaned in close. “There's little I can offer you, but let me comfort you tonight.” and his lips closed around Loki's.

 

* * *

 

Realizing that both Loki or the Mayor was no longer on the same floor as he, Thor looked around for any signs of where they had gone.

“Upstairs.” a voice whispered next to him.

Thor turned to see Sif standing there in full waiter attire with a tray of glasses. He could guess just how much it was killing her to serve people in a skirt.

Not waiting to ask questions or get answers, Thor spotted a small hallway and stairs leading up to the other floors and took the chance. At the entrance to the hallway stood two men in uniform and just as one of them was about to stop him, the other stepped aside.

“Are you enjoying yourself, mr. Odinson?” he recognized Charles' voice.

At the mention of his surname, the other man stepped aside and gave a slight bow.

“Yes, thank you.” Thor responded naturally as he confidently walked them by. Just like he owned the place.

“Your room is on the second floor, third on the left, sir.” Charles injected as he stepped back into position to continue his role.

As soon as he was out of sight, Thor took the steps two at the time and scaled the stairs in a flash, and when he reached the second floor he walked fast down to the third door on the left. Stopping outside he leaned in to see if he could hear anything.

After a few seconds of not hearing anything he tried the handle only to find it locked. So he stepped back and kicked the door open.

The lock broke and he stepped inside only to come up short.

On the bed laid the Mayor lifeless, with Loki standing at the edge. His hand holding a dagger as he slowly turned toward the intruder. His green eyes stared at Thor with a dead shadow that made the otherwise vibrant Leah seem like a ghost.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

~ Chapter 17~

Thor's first reaction was to run over to the Mayor and checked his pulse. With a knee on the bed he reached for the man's neck and waited until he felt a steady beat in the vein.

Sighing in relief, Thor stepped back and turned toward Loki who just stood there watching him with the dagger in his hand. The blade clean and ready to be used to finish the job.

“Loki-”

“Get out of the way.” the harsh voice asked. Never had Loki used that voice on him before.

“No. Loki, this isn't-”

“If you don't get out of my way I will cut your throat and leave you to bleed where you stand.” Loki held up the knife and moved forward until the thin edge rested against his chest in warning.

Thor stood motionless and took in the situation. “Then do it.”

“What?”

Thor's hand came up over Loki's and pressed the blade harder against his chest, the edge starting to cut through his clothes.

He could see the startled expression Loki tried to hide. “Don't test me, Thor.”

“I'm not.” The blade was finally starting to draw blood. “If you don't need me then I rather you put a knife through my heart.” Seeing that his words was breaking through, Thor dared to put his other hand around Loki's neck and drew the other closer so that their contacts was making the knife dig deeper into him.

“You're crazy.”

“Maybe.” Thor nodded once. “Ever since I met you I started to change. I went crazy. Before I would never let another man touch me without breaking his jaw. I always put the mission before anything else. But after I met you it became something else. Personal. So if you are going to cut ties with me then you better do it properly and cut them. Now.” Their faces was only inches apart.

“You don't know what you're saying.” Loki broke eye contact first, but the knife remained where it was. “You don't know anything. All you see is an illusion of 'Leah' and some grand idea of the noble knight.” Green eyes looked sharply into Thor's. “You don't know me.”

“I do see you. I see you. Yes, I find 'Leah' attractive. But it's the man behind that my heart longs for.”

“Lies.”

“I didn't realize it myself until you were gone how much you mean to me. I think about you every day, wondering when I will get to see you again. You've become an important part of my world that I can't live without.”

Not being able to look at Thor's face which showed such brilliant belief in him, Loki turned his face down so that his forehead almost rested against Thor's chin. “........... I'm dirty. I've done things that you can never know about.”

“I want to know everything about you.” Thor insisted.

Loki just shook his head. “If you knew the things I've done.... you would leave me. Assassination and murder is not the beginning. Since I was born, I've done things you can't imagine. It was my only reason to exist. This is a world you can never escape from.”

“We can escape. Together.”

He shook his head. “I tried to live a normal life, but I can't even smile honestly anymore. It's all lies. Nothing but pretend.”

“I will teach you how to smile again.”

“I don't deserve to live.”

“Then take me with you.” Thor let go of Loki's neck to lift the others face so that he could see his face again. “You said that you felt perfectly safe with me. That you already liked me. Maybe that's because we knew but didn't realize that we were already falling in love. Being with each other is more natural than breathing.”

“...Don't say anything you don't mean.” whispered a small voice on the verge of breaking. “Don't be this cruel.”

“I won't be cruel to you. Never ever. I love you, Loki.” To seal his promise he kissed Loki. First soft because of the knife still between them but when Loki stepped back enough to let his hand fall down to his side, and his fingers let go of the shaft, letting the knife fall to the floor with a thin line of blood along the edge.

Loki threw himself at Thor and devoured his mouth like it was his only source for air. Moans mingled between them before they ended the kiss. Still holding onto each other Loki leaned his head against Thor's shoulder.

“Come with me.” Thor asked gently, his heart pumping wildly.

“I can't.”

“We'll leave this place, go back to Ragnarok, with the others. They'll never find us again.”

“I can't run from them anymore.”

“Yes, you can.”

“No.”

“We'll walk out of here and never look back.”

“Laufey won't let us. He'll kill us before we reach the doors.”

“At least then we will die together.” Thor rubbed his hand up and down Loki's back. “I'm not letting you go again.”

Thor could feel the other start to tremble. While he didn't look to see why he guessed it was because Loki was close to crying. Taking this as a good sign, he tucked Loki into his side, keeping the other man close as he started to lead them out of the room.

He took them down the stairs and through the crowd of people. Not one person stopped them for whatever reason as they left. To all else they just looked like a couple retiring for the evening.

Watching them as they left, Fárbauti waited until they were out of sight before sneaking upstairs to the Mayor's room where the man in question was still knocked out. Not making a single sound, she picked up the knife and put it away next to her own before walking over to the personal bar. She pinched a napkin before she used it to open a bottle of red wine. She took a wine glass and fixed the Mayor's finger prints on it before going back and filling it with wine. She walked over to the spot where the knife had been and spilled the content down over the carpet and floor. This way, any evidence left behind by Thor and Loki would be contaminated.

Dropping the glass she put the napkin inside her bra to take her fingerprints with her before she pulled out a gun and put a bullet to his heart.

She looked around to make sure Loki hadn't left any other evidence that would make his existence known to the world before leaving with the door closed behind her.

Like the pro she was, she melted into the crowd and disappeared without anyone noticing she had either arrived or left.

Jumping into her car, Fárbauti took off home.

She took the familiar short-cuts to save time until she stood outside Laufey's room.

With a sure hand she knocked before letting herself in. Being the only one who dared to do that, because she knew that if Laufey attacked her she would be able to fight back.

She found the man in bed, not really asleep even with his back to her. He was the man who bore the name _Laufey_ and just like many before him he was more deadly than anyone else.

“I've returned, Laufey.”

The man sat up in bed with the cover across his lap, his eyes sharp and judging.

“How did Loki do?”

TBC and Concluded in the Next Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

~ Chapter 18~

Fárbauti sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled gently. “As you expected.” Her hands spread out over the luxurious cover as she sighed contently.

“I see.” The powerful man looked down at his legs, considering and thinking deeply.

“You know,” the assassin said, “Loki will be happier this way. You saw how much he had changed when he returned.”

“I know.” He leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes, feeling at ease with the woman in his bed. “It's just never easy when a child leaves.”

She smiled before she crawled up on the bed and laid next to her man. “Just be a man and accept it.” She ran her fingers across his brow. “It's not like you don't have other children to inherit your legacy. Helblindi is more than ready to move forward in his training, and he look up to Loki so you can rest assured that he will not hold him responsible for anything. In fact, Helblindi will probably thank Loki for stepping aside and letting the fifth child take on the name  _ Laufey _ .”

Laufey nodded, remembering his three eldest children who he had lost due to their training. Loki, his fourth child had been the most promising one to survive. Laufey himself had been the eighth child among his siblings, all his older siblings had died one way or another.

“It's all right.” Fárbauti put her arm around Laufey's waist and hugged him. “Helblindi is a worthy heir and Loki will be happy wherever he goes. All your children will find their place and their own joy in life, my love.” a hint of their affection bleed through her voice.

She was not by far the only woman to have a child with Laufey. In fact, she shouldn't even have one as she was an assassin and feelings and family only got in the way. Being the best of the best, Fárbauti was expected to be perfect; but Loki was the proof of their love and while they would never be allowed to have any other children, it didn't stop them from being proud of their son.

“I know.” He settled down with her by his side. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

**December, 08, 22:32**

When they finally arrived at their temporary hideout, Thor brought Loki to the only bedroom in the small apartment and closed the door behind them so that if and when the others came back they would have privacy.

Barely letting go, Thor made sure Loki was sitting comfortably before he sat down next to the other. Slowly Thor began to take out the pins from Loki's hair and let down the dark locks, combing his fingers through it.

“You foolish man.” Loki whispered while he couldn't resist enjoying the simple touch.

“Most likely.” Thor agreed, reaching behind Loki and began to fiddle with the zipper hidden in the seams. He pushed it down to Loki's waist before sitting back and looking at the half-dressed, half-revealed man he had come to love.

The make-up still on his face didn't look out of place but still slightly odd with the bare flat chest.

“So I guess this is the part where we fuck each others brains out a few times before you realize it was all a big mistake.”

“The first part, sometime. The second part? Not likely.” Thor felt the heat of the moment from when he had caught Loki fade away and leave him tired and exhausted.

“But not for sure.” Loki looked away.

“Few things are for sure. I don't know if what I feel for you will fade with time, but I know what I feel for you is strong.” Still not seeing his words seeping through the man's mind, Thor threw his arms around Loki and pulled them down on the bed where he could cuddle and nuzzle with the other with their feet hanging over the side. “Let's just take one step at the time. Sex with another man is still strange and weird for me.”

“And you still want me? Even though I'm a man?” The tension began to ease from Loki's body. Not willing to accept Thor's words easily. Not with how Balder turned out. “But you would sleep with 'Leah' in a heartbeat.”

“Because I know how to pleasure a woman. I've only slept with women this far in my life. You can't expect me to jump you in a heartbeat. It's almost like I'm a virgin again.”

Loki chuckled as he felt the familiar playfulness come back to him. “Have to make your first time meaningful then.” he teased. “It's a shame I can't ravish you in your sleep.”

“Why do I not believe you?”

“Don't you trust me?”

“I love you. That doesn't have anything to do with trust. Trust is earned and you have done little to earn my trust when it comes to sleeping in the same room with you.”

“I may be a bit forward-”

“Try fondling me awake.”

“-and brash-”

“You're like a horny teenager.”

“And mister-ladies-man has never been?” Loki defended himself.

“I defend myself by that I am a perfectly healthy man.”

“So you have nothing against being ravished in the middle of the night?”

“Not at all, I-no wait!! Don't turn the conversation around.” Thor took a firmer hold and rolled them over so that he was on top, and by that, in control. Thor supported himself on his elbows. He looked down into Loki's gleeful face. “I'm no match for you am I?” he sighed in defeat.

Loki smirked. “I do what I want, and I'll always get what I want.”

Happy that he had back the Loki he knew and remembered, Thor smiled down at the other man before leaning closer. “I know.”

* * *

 

**July, 29, 10:01**

Loki dropped the papers on the seat next to him, eased up his red tie before stretching his arms backward over his head and arching his back against the car seat. “Let's take a short break after this job.” he said before relaxing back into the firm seat. “You've all earned it.”

“Yes, sir.” the new driver said as he relayed the message through his ear piece.

“Andy,” Loki leaned forward so that his head was peeking through next to the driver. “Call me sir again when we're not dealing with work and I'll take away your bonus for next week.”

The man nodded without saying anything, probably didn't trust himself not to say the fateful word.

“Cut him some slacks, Loki. He's still learning the ropes.” S said from the shot-gun seat.

Leaning back with a sigh, Loki looked to his left where his blond bodyguard was sitting quietly, looking out the window. “That excuse will not save him for much longer.”

Almost half a year since he got back into the business and started from scratch again with Ragnarok. Two new people had been hired since then to join their odd group. It was weird because the people they had lose was sorely missed and hard to replace.

But that didn't stop Loki or the rest from living to the fullest.

Their line of profession kept them busy and on their toes.

The weapons dealer shifted over until he was almost sitting in Thor's lap, if not for the roof in the car that preventing him.

Thor turned his head when he felt his boss close by and just the closeness between them made him share a kiss which Loki happily took.

There were still things he couldn't share with Thor about his past, but that didn't stop him from believing in their future together which looked stronger as time passed.

“Boss. We got company.” S said as he spied through the rear-view mirror two light gray BMW following them.

“Everyone.” Loki put his earphone in and moved away from Thor who pulled out his gun. “Stand by on my signal. Let's see who we are dealing with.”

“Yes, sir.” came their collected answer.

The End


End file.
